After A Long Time
by Windying
Summary: Akihito and Asami were born as twin, however things happened and Asami have to married someone else, causing a curse and/or blessing to awakening within Akihito. Thousands of years have past, and now is time for their meeting to once again cross path. Total AU.Have a lot to do with thing that's are impossible. Adv/Fantasy/Supernatural/Humor/Romance/yaoi.. be warned inside...
1. Chapter 1

**After a Long Time**

By Windying, self checked.

Summary: Akihito and Asami were born as twin, however things happened and Asami have to married someone else, causing a curse and/or blessing to awakening within Akihito. Thousands of years have past, and now is time for their meeting to once again cross path. Total AU. Fantasy/supernatural/... Have a lot to do with thing that's are impossible.

Notes: please notes that this is just my imagination and it will be unlikable. Don't judge please since I am no perfectionist.

Disclaimers: viewfinder does not belong to author Windying and will never be as long as there's still air in the atmosphere and water on earth.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING**

* * *

Somewhere in another world in another timelines.

Rain were falling so hard that it caused hissing sound all around the streets and alleys. Yet, in a certain house, people were panicking as a women's cried can be heard from all the way. people were waiting anxiously as sweats upon sweats can be found on each of the peoples face as cried and screams can be heard from the master bedroom. Shivers were found upon each and every painfully screaming.

At last, the screams and cried died down as crying sounds can be heard. And then another crying. As the people pelled their eyes to the doorway of the sounds, sniffing can be heard as loud yelling were heard. Soon enough, the door busted opened and a crying maid was running to a tall man and whispered something shuttering. Just then, another painfully scream was sounded so painfully heard. The man ran. He ran to the room. He ran to his wife. He ran to his sons.

" Mikin!" cried the man.

" My lord, please calm down." pleaded the maid as she ran to catch up to her master.

" My lord, congratulations, Sir. God has given you a twin boy, Sir." called the healer who happen to be holding a baby boy with dark black hair. While another maid was holding on to another crying baby boy with light blond hair.

" My lord..." a woman whispered so softly weakened.

" Mikin" said the man with a strong built as he walk softly to the bed where his beloved wife rest. Upon seeing his wife, he knows automatically that something is wrong with her.

" My lord, please listen to me carefully. I know that I don't have much times left. Please, don't make tha t face, my lord. Please listen tonwhat I'm going to say. It seems like I have giving birth to a fate so cruelty yet powerful that I have no strength left. My lord, I now know why it was so hard for us to be together now. Our love has giving birth to a fateful destiny that even Heaven and Hell are afraid of. Please my lord, don't separate them no matter what happened in the future. Their lives are on each other's hands. Separating them will bring destruction and the impossible. My lord, I will be naming them according to Heaven and Hill's well, for that they will protect them. The older will be called... And the younger one will be called... My lord, please don't make that face. We will meet again in the far future and once again fall in love. However, please heeled this warning. Please, do not separate them no matter what happens in the future. For they are one another life mate, like you and I are. Even if they are brothers, they are meant to be for one another. Please, don't let the curse awake. My lord, please don't make that face. Why are you crying? Please don't. We will met again. I am so sorry for leaving you and our sons like this. Please note that you are and will always...be...the...one...that I have...love."

As everything quiet down after the passage from the woman who has the heart of the lord of the Yashishou land, thunder and lightning can be heard in the horizon as the raining and storms lift as if it was never there in the first place. Not that anyone noticed it because they were all busy moaning and crying for their beloved Lady who has given her life for their two new young masters.

12 years later:

" Nii-tan?" a crying little sobbed can be heard as a little boy with blond hair was looking for something or someone. Turning his head one way as searching for his beloved. The little boy was shivering from fears and cold as the sky darken every seconds that he look around.

Trees and shadows were awakening as the forest was coming alive. Yet, the little boy cannot find who he was looking for. Sobbing, the little boy seat down at a base of a large trees shivering and crying himself to sleep not knowing that someone was watching him closely as the spirit of the trees protect him from any harm that anything can convert. As hiccups can be heard, the little boy was getting quieter and quieter.

Somewhere else, a teen like boy with dark fair and golden eyes was feeling very uneasy. Not that he was showing it. The younger than teen was feeling more and more unease as each second pass by, even with a crowded of boys and girls surrounding him. He was still feeling like something is wrong. Nii-tan. He froze, surprising the crowd.

He was not at home, he was not anywhere near his beloved younger twin. Not that anyone can tell that they are twin if seeing them. They are as different as day and night, whether it's looks or personality. However, that doesn't mean that they aren't close. In fact, they are so close that they rarely away from one another. At least, not more than a couple of hours. Being so far away from his beloved, the older twin was having a hard time concentrating his attention. He want to be with his beloved. He didn't want to be here.

As he blink then like lightning striking him. He knew immediately what was wrong. He snapped his head out to the direction of what their castle-like- mansion should be at. He eyes darkens as he excuse himself from the crowd, pushing away anyone who was holding on to him. He needed to go. He must go find his beloved now. Like now! Sending glared to anyone who was trying to make him stay, he stroke off to the direction where his horses was at. Not paying attention to anyone, he stroke, almost ran, to his horse and off he goes. So fast that he's attendance was having a hard time getting on his own horse and rode after him.

Calling can be heard as he ride faster and faster toward his uneasiness. In no time at all, he was off the horse, running to his house calling his beloved like mad.

" Shiya! Shiya! Shiya! Where are you?!" he yelled from rooms to rooms looking for his beloved. Just then the maid come looking worriedly.

" Young master, is something wrong?" she asked quietly. Worried that the older twin will killed her for being noisy.

Everyone knows that the older twin is not to be provoked with when he isn't with his younger twin. When the younger twin went to play with his horse or just somewhere else, the older twin was like a cold murder who is looking for his next target. However, that changed immediately after the youngest twin come running to him looking so adorable happy. He turned back into a doting beloved brother.

However, right now it will be a miracle if he was able to calm down.

Panting like mad, he glares at the maid causing her shrink and shiver before he blink and asked her.

" Where's Shiya?" he asked coldly sending shivers along her spine. No one else dare to called the younger twin by his nickname because the older twin is the only one that is allow to called his beloved brother that name. After All, Shiya literally mean Beloved in their mother tongue.

" Didn't young master Ashiriya went with you, fara? I saw him running after you when you were leaving so I presume that he went with you. He isn't with you, young master?" She asked carefully with worry and nervousness. Careful for her own life and worry for the younger twin while nervous within the older twin's presence. Is like standing on top of a mountain with no trees to surround her, where winds are so strong that she was sure that it will carry her for hours.

He didn't even blink went she said that. He can't think. His brain isn't working. His beloved wasn't with him even since he left the house for the sirya. That mean that it has being almost 12 hours since he left and his beloved was no where in sight? The older boy was not happy. Just as he was about to shout at the maid for being careless, a voice was heard talking to another unfamiliar voices as snicker and laugh can be heard. The maid also noticed it and give him a puzzle look. He signal for her to be quiet as he and she tip toe to listen to them. It wasn't long until be heard them clearly as if they didn't even bother trying to be discreet.

" Hahaha, that little young master of yours sure is stupid. To think that he actually listen to that stupid ideas of yours. By now, he's properly is death or worse, being food for the wide kilge. Hahahaha!" Said an unfamiliar voice while the maid almost gasped out loud if not for the look that the older twin gave her.

"What are you saying, Milan?! That ideas was yours and I didn't think that the young master can heard us talking about that! If anything happen to him, what will you going to do?!" Yelled a very angered voice back.

"Hah! As if I care, if he's dead then that's better because then the young master can belong to my daughter! Hahaha! Killed two birds with one stone! And then everything will belong to me! Hahaha!" Laughed a very evil voices as the not so familiar voice laugh out loud.

"What are you spouting out of your mouth! Your daughter is not even beautiful or pretty! The young master and his older brother belong to one another! Don't even think that you can schem anything like this and get away from it!" Yelled back a very pissed of voice as a slapping sound can be heard soon followed.

"And? What can you do about it? You are still being tied up and the good for nothing younger master of yours is no where to be found. Not to mention, the celebration of the sirya is still not over yet. Do you think that there's anyone who will be able to rescue you much less help out your so called young master." The voice by the named of Milan sneer.

"You asshole! You planned this! You... you... if anything happened to the young master. I will killed you personally!" Replay back a sneer with as much of hatred as possible. The other just laugh as the door opened and a figure almost ran into the older twin.

"you... You... Why are you here?!" Milan asked nervously as he turned to see the other boy with the eyes of a murderous intent clearly showing in his eyes. He was so scared that he's feet gave out and he fall back into the room.

" Young master! Please hurry and look for young master Ashiriya! Milan drugged him and has send him out to the Kirlmet Forest!" yelled the man servant who the older twin recognized as the new worker who work in the kitchen. And he is quite fond of his beloved brothers. They both OK Kerr his cooking and the man himself.

He know what he have to do, but before he's going to do anything. First he need to put this son's of a bitch back to his own place. Signaling for the maid to get the guards, the guards were called within seconds and the then upon his signal, the man called Milan was caught and dragged off to the underground poison. As the older twin watch with promises of pain for him later on.

" Oh my, Tou-san! Are you okay?!" asked the maid as she went and untied his ropes. Her voiced has snapped the older twin back to reality.

" I am fine. More importantly, we have to find the young master! Is been too long that he's in the mountains!" cried the man named Tou as he stand up and failed to. Just then the Master of the house come in, asking them questions as the maid was about to answer. However, someone didn't bother to stay for the explanation.

Before anyone else can say anything, the cold older twin was out of the door and grabbed his horse and has already left. So fast that the maid was yelling at the top of her lunge for the young master to slow down. Not that he will. He's too worried about his beloved to slow down, in facts, he even went faster. No more than five minutes, he was at the forest. The horse that he owned is one of the demon horse that the king of hell has given to him as a price due to losing in a game of mahjong with him. The demon king was pouting about losing to him for a whole month.

Not that it was easy playing mahjongjo with the demon king but it was worth it by the looks of his beloved when he won. He was rewarded with the brightest of smiles that he has ever since. Since he won, he got the horse while the demon king give a pair of golden rings for his beloved brother Ashiriya, telling him to give it to his most important person that he would marry in the future.

Of course, without hesitation, he beloved pick out the bigger ring of the two and put it on his ring finger. Smiling and said that he didn't want anyone else but him. That was the happiest day of his life. And now the ring can be use as a communication device for them, since all they have to do is concentrate and talk to one another. Still, the after effect wasn't pleasant though.

Reaching the edge of the forest, he held out his hand as the ring shine bright red before shunning into a straight line into a direction. Without hesitation, he put his his other hand on to his ear where a red earning that took the design of a sword, and pulled out a sword with the exact design as the earnings only bigger and longer with brighter red. Then he followed the path.

Soon enough, he reached his destination and noticed a little boy crawl up into a ball as he sniffling and hiccups can still be heard from him. The sight was enough to provoked him into wrath of guilt and murderous intended, causing all the animals in the areas to fled from the forest due to survival instinctively. Kneeling down to his beloved, he gently shakes the boy awake.

" Shiya... Wake up. Shiya... Shiya wake up" he gently shakes as the boy jerk still and then slowly turn his head toward the familiar voices with eyes full of tears and face full of scratched. The sight was making the older boy more worried and pissed of at the situation. Silently promising himself to take care of the asshole responsible for this, he has already make plan to painfully torture him.

" Nii-tan?" the little voices whispered as he try to make out the figures before him. Blinking a couple of times to stop himself from crying, he got up so fast that it left him dizzy but he didn't care, all he know and wanted was that he's beloved brother is here for him as he hung his beloved older brother for dear life while sobbing into his chest, chatting his beloved brother's named.

The other hold on to his beloved younger twin as if holding onto a treasure that's worth trillions of gold. As they had one to one another, one sobbing while the other silently stroking the younger blonde hair, the god's and goddesses above silently watched them with happy expression, while some people in a very much place like he'll, who wears dark and red outfits watch them from a water slides sighing out their reliefs that the other boy was fast enough to find the little blond boy. If not, no one was willingly to think of what would to happened.

After all, this is the first and only time that Heaven and Hell has to corporate. If not, no one can tell what will happen to the blessing or the curse if the two people they watch has been separating. Worse of all, mother of life itself has to protect them from harm's way. That was enough to describe how bad the situation was going to be.

And that was thousands of years ago.

And now, what both Heaven and Hells fear has become reality as they watch a young blond male and two other people steps into a portal that will lead them to another universe, in another realm, in another lifetime, in another world. As they search for the key for a certain immortal beings. The being by the named of Ashiriya of the Immortal Clan whose named would soon be called Akihito Takaba, who will be searching for his beloved brother's reincarnation. The man with the golden eyes.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story. I was just letting my imagination run wide so this story is not perfect. Review and criticism are welcome. Please tell me what could I do to make it a better story.

Bye bye... Laters guys and girls.


	2. Chapter 2

After A Long Time ch. 2

Previously:

The other hold on to his beloved younger twin as if holding onto a treasure that's worth trillions of gold. As they held on to one another, one sobbing while the other silently stroking the younger blonde hair, the god's and goddesses above silently watched them with happy expression, while some people in dark and red outfits watch them from a water slides sighing out their reliefs that the other boy was fast enough to find the little blond boy. If not, no one was willingly to think of what would to happened. After all, this is the first and only time that Heaven and Hell has to corporate. If not, no one can tell what will happen to the blessing or the curse if the two people they watch has been separating. Worse of all, mother earth itself has to protect them from harm's way.

And that was thousands of years ago.

And now, what both Heaven and Hells fear has become reality as they watch a young blond male and two other people steps into a portal that will lead them to another universe, in another realm, in another lifetime, in another world. As they search for the key for a certain immortal beings. The being by the named of Ashiriya of the Immortal Clan whose named will be Akihito Takaba, who will be searching for his beloved brother's reincarnation. The name with the golden eyes.

°0°0°0*0°0°0°

The portal open as Ashiriya, Kiryat and Tirkota steps in. Ashiriya was feeling like he has finally going to met his beloved again. However, the pain and the hatred still rang his ears, warning him to not trust him again. Yet, the feelings that he has for his beloved hasn't disappeared a bit. In fact, he find himself missing him each and every day of the years that they been separated. For thousands of years, Ashiriya has traveled from world to world, looking for his beloved. He can named all of the worlds that he been to and is beauty along with other significance thing. Including what he learned there and the skills that he developed upon that world.

Yet that means nothing to him but disappointment. For he can find his beloved. It was getting harder and harder for him to stay sane. But when they met, they have to be separated again because of who or what they were. No matter where or when, enemies are always trying to separates them. It was making Ashiriya insane and loyally pissed off. One time, he actually take action and nearly wipe out the group that was targeting his beloved. Yet it didn't do a damn thing as he found himself fallen asleep for three years, only to awakening when his beloved was once again killed. From then on, he just keep searching and searching and searching for the key to his heart and soul.

For hundreds of years, he search and traveled through out his own world. Searching and searching for his most beloved. During that times, he learns and learn, not just on how to control his powers. He learned about history, philosophy of life, how to read the future upon the contetina, or what some world called stars or comets. And most of all, during his traveling, he learn how to make impossible, important, and successful medicines that work like magic.

On the world called Eithin, the first world that he went to after decided to search somewhere else for his beloved, he met a friend and bodyguard that heaven has sent to him as a form of protection. A man by the named of Kiryat of the Fallen. An archangel that wanted to become human. It was a surprise that he has to be protected. He thoughts that he had to be killed not protect. It was ironic.

Flashback: Universe of Stormseiage. Planet Eithin.

It was just a normal day in theory or so the people of that world thoughts until a portal was open in the sky as a certain someone steps out looking like a kid. IT WAS SHOCKING.

Of all the place to pop out of, he happened to appeared in a market squares where thousands of peoples lives and works.

The house's where make right into tree, the roof were made with something that look like leaves, only to find out that it was leaves from a plant called the Tree of Leavenworth. The tree itself was the largest tree in that world, is not so big compared to trees from his own world, but big nevertheless.

The town was just like it's named applied, Leavenworth Kingdom of Leaven. When he found out the name, he have to laughed. Causing confusion and awkwardness.

When the portal open, like magic, and Ashiriya steps out. Screams and shouted could be heard. Panic was not going to be the best words to describe the situation. People would running backs and forth, pushing one against another.. It was quite a scene. But not for long.

" CALM DOWN PEOPLE" he had nearly shouted before everyone stopped what they were doing and look up to him, making him sigh out loud. The procedure for emergency management in this world is very lousy. It what he thought.

" My name is Ashiriya. I mean no harm to anyone here. I am sorry to HAVE be surprising or shock you with my sudden appearance. Please note that I am harmless. Now, thanks for your attention. May I asked where can I find the governor of the town" he announced.

But before anyone answers him. A little kids with light red hair and brown eyes step up.

" mister, why are you flying?" asked the cute little voices as gasps could be here among the people. Noticed that the people are starting to panic again. He sigh.

" Sorry about that. You're right." he snapped his finger as the force that was holding him disappeared and he found himself falling way too fast to the ground, hitting his bottom so hard that tears winced upon his eyes. The little girl with the light red hair steps out to help him against the voices of the people around them.

" thank you young lady. May I asked for your name?" he asked as he slowly got up while rubbing his behind. The little girl giggle before announcing her name.

" My name is Palkin!" she said happily. Making Ashiriya himself smile brightly.

" May I asked where I can find the governor's office?" he asked again.

" I can show you!" the little girl answers cheerfully. But before be could answered, Ashiriya stomach decided that his hungry and grumbling loudly, causing himself to blush bright red and people to laugh out loud. The girl herself was blushing lightly as she giggle.

The town people then decided that he was not a bad person and decided to laugh with him.

" Young lad, it seems like you've been starving!" one of the older man called out. He was not going to correct the kind man for his mistake his no young lad but oh well...

" Danson-tir!" the little girl by the named of Palkin called out. Who has now stop laughing. It seems like they know each other by the way that they approach one another.

"Sorry about that...I haven't eaten since I left. Hehehe" he answered back, scratching his left cheek in embarrassing.

"My my... come with me, then I show you to the governor. Come on" seeing that he can escape the kind older man, he sigh and started following him. The people dispatch way as they walk into one of the house with a sign that he can't read. The written was different and not recognizable for him.

As the door open, he found himself inside a large room that should be impossible according the the space outside. After all, the outside look like a store that should be are least able to fit a hundred people with no problems but inside? It could fit five to six hundreds people easily.

How? That's the question. He didn't know how.

As Ashiriya lived there with them, times started to fly out the window and day passed into months, and soon enough he found himself staying there for two years. And then met a certain special someone.

His named is Kiryat. At first, he didn't know why he felt like something about Kiryat is different from others people. And then come the situation.

One night, Ashiriya suddenly found himself woken up to shouts and screaming. He was still daze from being half asleep when someone break into his room and nearly killed him if they can, that is. Actually, he'll be very happy if they could. But no, the assassin couldn't. Why? This is why.

While still daze, Ashiriya unconsciously unlock his powers. And guess what? That unlucky assassin happened to lift his sword and aiming straight at Ashiriya, which a still daze sleeping head, and just as the sword almost hit his neck, about a hand measures from his neck, when he sends the unlucky bastard straight through the rooftop and straight into the night sky.

He powers bast through the poor bastard so hard that when he come to and went outside, people were watching the night sky as if watching shooting comets, with hands above their eyebrows and watching mouth opened at the sky. He was confused for a moment.

About a good ten to fifteen moments later, the poor guy fall straight into the ground, killing him instantly while creating a hole as deep as the Leaven Tree heights.

The people were in mazes as the stiffened and gap mouth opened for a long time. Until Ashiriya decided that he's still sleepy and went back to sleep.

The next morning, he found himself on the center of a large room as elders and governors make a great deal.

" Ashi..." one of the elders started and stopped, finding his tounge tied up at saying his name. It wasn't a surprised that they can't utter out his named. Because there's only one person that can say his named without killing himself from the inside. Whether or not he can find this person here. He smile sadly at the attempt as his thoughts went back to his beloved.

For a second, the elders and governors thought that the boy was going to cry base on his expression and they nearly panic. They learned from it first hand when Ashiriya cried once. It was hell and heaven at the same time. Let's just say that they don't want another heartbreaking situation. Once was enough to last a lifetime.

"... Is fine if you can not say my named... Just called me Ashi from now on. I don't mind" Ashiriya said sadly as he control his emotions. He didn't want his emotions to flow into anyone and make them cry, especially not man who's will not be making a very good expression while crying. He saw it once to last forever. He don't need a second time.

Some of them wanted to protest but decided against it. In Eithin, name means a lot more than just something to be called. It means more than any jewelry can be worth. So they weren't so comfortable with the situation and adding the tissue of can't saying his name out loud, can't even utter the name out loud without bleeding to death, it was getting more and more uncomfortable for everyone.

"Ahem... Then Ashi-kir, we, the elders and the governor, decided that from now on, you will be in guard all times. We investigated the situation from what spells and magic can gathered from the assault last night and found the source lead to something way too dangers that it nearly killed our magician and conjunctor. And I mean three hundreds of them. It take all of our staff to pinpoint the source. The best solution can all came up with is to have a bodyguard with you who, in my best opinion, are able to protect you without having you use any your, for better lack of word, mysterious powers." informed the oldest elder.

In this type of situation, Ashiriya learned that no matter how much he protest, the situation isn't going to change. Unless, his himself leave. which isn't an option right now.

And that is how, two days later. he he found himself with a bodyguard named Kiryat, who, upon finding out, is a Fallen Being. As the times went on, Ashiriya found himself thanking the Elders for the decision. Why? well... because there are an increase of assaults. It happened at least twice a month and the worst is once every three months. is seriously making him snapped big times.

Sometimes, he found himself losing control over his power and sending these poor assassins to hell. Of course, Ashiriya knows the King of Hell himself and he visits the King a couple of him when the situation get out of control. which happens twice. In total, Ashiriya stay in Eithin looking for his beloved and searching for him there for twelve years. In reality, it felt like a lifetime and yet as fast as a blink of an eye. There, he learned a very good medicine by accident. But that's another story for another times.

Flashback End:

Arriving to a planet so similar to his home planet, The Curse Immortal, The old name is different but after what happened to Ashiriya and his Beloved (the people of that planet changes its named because it was their fault that things goes wrong) make Ashiriya burst out in tears at the familiarity. Upon looking around the area, he notices that they were near the edge of a cliff looking over a large, as far as eye can see, forest. it brings back old memory that threaten his tears to fall again, causing all the animals in the area to cried out.

"Ashiriya, please hold your emotion. Is there something wrong with this planet? why are you crying?" Asked Kiryat with a puzzle looking Tirkota behind him looking over the forest with eyes wide open.

"Too familiar. This planet is too familiar" answered back Ashiriya as he wipe his tears away, still sniffling. He have a good feeling about this planet. Maybe he should stay here for a bit longer this times? Out of all the planet that he traveled to, the longest he has stay so far was the planet that Tirkota was found at. He had stay there for almost thirty years and traveled there searching for his Beloved.

Planet Cirdin in Star System Virno was large, he found out. Not to mentions that they have three sun there. Is about ten times that size of this home planet. Making searching more difficult and takes longer. However, there's a millions of things to be learned there as well. Like how to read into the future? Or how about how to disguise to both male and female? it was very fun and a pissed in the arse sometimes. It has its good point and bad point: longer times in the day and night. weathers are very much changeable depend on locations. And damn, the there's flying cloud as a mean of transportation.

The very bad thing? that planet had more women than man, making him and Kiryat a target for woman and male alike. Man, it least assassins don't follow them there. And for good reasons. Sometimes, those damn assassins are freaking smart sometimes. only sometimes.

And now, standing before the forest, Ashiriya was getting better control of his emotional. All in all, he was finding this world to be the best world that he had traveled to so far, as far was the air tell him.

"Ashiriya, something's wrong with this planet. I can barely smell the magic here. And the air is very dense. Like there's a lot of pollutions in the air or something like is dangerously poison in the air" Tirkota said as he sniff the air, catching the wind as he flow into it, letting it softly carried him higher and higher into the blue sky. Tirkota is one of the Wind Creature from Hell, so such things was easy as breathing for him.

"Ashiriya, someone is coming this way" Kiryat whisper softly to him. Stillen, Ashiriya listen for any sign of human. Sensing something dangerous, he frown deeply, control this emotion.

"Lets moved from here. There, that big trees there. Lets moved there" said Ashiriya as he pointed to the trees in the middle of the forest." Nodding, both Kiryat and Tirkota follow Ashiraya into the forest, blending into the surrounding with their quietness and strengths. The quietness was a comfort for Ashiriya as he himself have a little enough of the loudness that he a lot of times found himself in on the others planets.

Not that he hated it but he really need the quietness to sooth his mind now. After all, they has just sort of running away from a planet where they found themselves in the center of attentions for: one, Ashiriya's knowledge, two, Kiryat's features, three, Tirkota's strength and his aloofness.

All in all, he had enough fun for a while. Like, for a couple of years worth while.

As they make their ways to the center of the tree, Ashiriya was getting tired and sleeping at the same times. Which was bad because it means that he, Ashiriya of the Immortal Clan, was getting dangerous. Like very very much dangerous. Even the animal from hundreds of moments aways was feeding away.

Before getting to the tree, Ashiriya was panting hard due to tiredness and sleepiness washing over his body. One thing about being immortal is having great control of his body when his mind was beyond tiredness. A bad thing about being immortal is, if he's too tired, he lost control of his powers and could destroy a whole universe in a blink of an eye. Which causes some annoying side effects later now.

Like, one time he found himself passed out from over anxious and killed all the trees and animal in the whole continent of that planet. Good thing that Kiryat and Tirkota found him before the whole world was found death as Ashiriya himself was too tired to saved them. His tiredness is very contagious. In a very bad way.

However, this time, he was determined to not use any of this planet's life force for himself because this planet is too much like this home planet. Even if things are a lot different from his curse home planet. It such a contrast that he himself don't know why he think that this planet is like his planet.

As he force himself to the tree with the help of his two trust friends and bodyguards, he force a spell upon himself as he fall into a deep sleep that last for two months. This has happened before a couple of times and Kiryat and Tirkota are used to it yet they are still worry about it, because every times, the side effects are still very much not what they had expectant. So they both took cautions and guard their friends and master with all seriousness.

Two months later, Ashiriya woke up feeling better than ever. Only to find himself in a body of a six years old boy. It wasn't what he expected but still, it is very much was annoying. And not just that, he found his two trust friends and bodyguards asleep not three feet away from him. Only in the same conditions. They all were in the body of what six years old boy should be, only for Ashiriya, it means in a little that look like three years old instead of six years old.

Now what? He asked himself with a loud sighed. What can he do in a body like this? We'll good thing this powers and knowledge are still intact. For once, he feel happy that he's immortal. Because if not, he's pretty sure that the one that he sense coming this way is going to be troublesome. Very much indeed. Even his future ability says so.

Only he didn't know how much it is going to change him and his two friends, who are still sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

After A Long Time ch.3

A/N: please notes that this note will be long. First of all, thank you the following people for following this fan fiction: Hagu, Moonshadow4, Nbsiren, whytecoffee, dragonnia, finderlov, hawk1891, zephy rose, Chret, MindsetSymphony, aimaru, and KyouyaxCloud. Really, thanks.

Thank you to Nbsiren, hawk1891 and joleczka for favourite this.

Next, I want to confirm that this FF is not going to be perfect in any sense because ones I am not a perfectionist. Two, I don't think the grammar is going to stopped anyone from understand the story. So I don't intended for anyone to say that they want a perfect grammarians to write this story. But thank you to those that are kind enough to correct me with the grammar. I really Appreciate it. And next, someone has told me that the flow or the story don't have a plots. That, I will answers honestly, is what this story will somehow appeared to be. Sorry if that's what you think. But as the story goes on, you'll see. Also, those that wondering when Aki and Asami is going to met, they won't be able to for awhile. Properly another three to four chapters. If they met too fast, they get separation that fast. And they known it.

One last thing, this Earth that will appear in here is my imagination only. So... Hehehehe... Okay, that's it.

* * *

:-D o_O 3 :) :-) :D

Previously:

Two months later, Ashiriya woke up feeling better than ever. Only to find himself in a body of a six years old boy. It wasn't what he expected but still, it is very much was annoying. And not just that, he found his two trust friends and bodyguards asleep not three feet away from him. Only in the same conditions. They all were in the body of what six years old boy should be, only for Ashiriya, it means in a little that look like three years old instead of six years old.

Now what? He asked himself with a loud sighed. What can he do in a body like this? We'll good thing this powers and knowledge are still intact. For once, he feel happy that he's immortal. Because if not, he's pretty sure that the one that he sense coming this way is going to be troublesome. Very much indeed. Even his future ability says so.

Only he didn't know how much it is going to change him and his two friends, who are still sleeping.

As the presence get nearer and nearer, Ashiriya makes a couple of important decisions. First, since he's appearing is a boy, he decided to be one for the time being, that mean new names for them. Second, he want his friends and bodyguards to be in the same situation. Third, he wants to stay on this planet for quite a long time so he needs to tell his two companies the decision.

Deciding to wakes them up now to get ready for the situation rather than later, Ashiriya sends a telepathy through to his two friends, telling them to wake up.

'Wakes up! Kiryat! Tirkota! Wake up! Someone is coming nearby!' he sends the thought as he carefully control his presence and trying to pinpoint the presence's location, which isn't very far from where they are and he needs for they to be on cautious.

Upon waking up, the first thing that Kiryat and Tirkota both noticed was their own figures. As they look at each other's eyes and both nearly shouted out their surprised, Ashiriya send out a command, telling them to be quiet as he told them about the others presences in the forest. As if noticed their situations, both of them went into a bodyguard mode, making Ashiriya role his eyes at them.

'The presences is very nearby so I want to tell you two something that I had decided. First of all, I decided that all three of us are going to keep this appearances ' he told them as he pointed to their figures. 'Secondly, this planet gives out a get good feeling for me. Something tells me that I should stay here in this planet for a while. Which means that you two are in it too. Third, I am planning to consider erasing our presence to the enemy. Which meant that we can't use our powers, in this case, your two's powers. And finally, I wants us to grow up like a normal person. Before you start saying anything, I only want it to appear it that way. From times to time, we will change back. I will take care of that. Now, the presences is coming nearer. Put out your best performance as a kid' he said with a challenging grin.

As his two best friends and bodyguards look at each other, they knows that whatever they say won't do anything as long as Ashiriya makes his decisions. So all they can do is sigh inwardly and go along with thenplan. they both put on their best kids expre!ions and jope for the best, letting Ashiriya take the lead. Like always, it impossible to not have fun when Ashiriya, their friend and Master, makes plans like this. Whether later now they both will regrets this or not, they known that whenever Ashiriya make decisions, it's always have trouble followed and a lot of knowledge to be learn. Along with challenges that they both love.

After waiting for like a moment, they all felt that the presences was close enough to be able to hear they talking, but like always, Ashiriya always do things that they both have troubles comprehend.

He started crying. Loudly. Waaaaah!

Yes, their Master and friend started crying. Something that they both known that he hates to do. As a results, they both stunned and flinched as the situation. Before they can do anything, the presences that they felt make a appearance and jumped out from a tree to the left where Tirkota was at while yelling can be heard as footsteps ran loudly closed by.

The figures that came out is a man. About 20 to 25 years old male with blond hair. Who, on a closer looks, have bright hazel eyes color. On his hand Essa stick that looked to be a weapon. Around his neck was black objects hanging from it. And then another man apeared behind him, carryingna heavy packs on the back with all kinds of weird stuff loosingly around it. the man look about the same age carrying the same stick that have a presence of a weapon.

on instincts, both Kiryat and Tirkota stand up so fast and moved to Ashiriya and hide him behind them with their hands stretch out, intenting to protect him. causing the two man to be surprised and step back a little, noticed that the boy behind the two boys, who has their hands stretch out, was still crying.

like their orders, both guards were already in the role of a kid who is still their master's bodyguards, eying the two man with piecing glares. The eyes were telling the two presences to stay back. The two man were surprised.

Ashiriya known that he's friends and bodyguards was going to act like that so he didn't waste a moment.

'You two! Don't talk to them. Don't tell them your real names. Don't let them know what you are. This is an orders!' he command. They both stiffened as the orders spell out in to their very souls, bending their very nature. 'Hai' they both reply back.

Decided that now would be a good times to restrict his powers, Ashiriya quietly stopped crying as he's friends shielded him from the two man watching them. Turning his head away from so his back is fully against them, he close his eyes and lift both of his middle fingers to his forhead and chatted a silent spells, restricting his powers and at the same times erasing their presences to the enemies.

The spell was stronger than he had intended as he felt the full force of the power hit him causing him to gasps out in pains. He notice that the surroundings are starting to rotten. Starting from the green underneath his feet as it spread throughout the surrounding at a fast pace. Causing the two adult man to gasp out loud in shock and his two companions to turned around in shocked, for which they both felt his pain.

Controlling the pain, Ashiriya pants out loudly as he groaned and fainted, causing the other two boys to catch him as he fall to the ground, nearly hitting it. The moments that he fainted, the rotten spreads stopped at the same times. As green started to regrowth at an amazing speed. Both of the boy's were supposed to be surprised so they acted. Surprisingly and lift their master away in shocked and scared. They both fall so perfectly into their roles that no one couldn't tell is an act.

As Kiryat turned to catches the other man's attention, their eyes met and they shows confusion and fears on both side. He watched as the man's eyes opened widely and his breathing hard slow down as times elapsed slowly. Still holding onto their master, both boys looked St the other two man in confusion and fear clearly showed in their eyes.

As the man in the front nearer to them opened his mouth and say a few words that the two boys don't understand, they both look at each other confusingly. The man properly noticed the confused look and looked back to his companion. The other man shocked his head at him.

Finally, what feel like forever, the man turned to them and lower his stick that look like a weapon as he smile at them. And the moments stay like that for what seems like eternal. At least it felt like eternal before their young master stirred and woke up and growled in pain.

Noticed the painful sound, they both helped their masters and only friend up. And then stopped completely as they watched he opened his eyes. They both know instantly that their only master and friend is completely in a role. The role of a kid with no memory. It shows in his eyes. And in his thoughts as he confirmed their suspicious by telling them.

'I will be acting as a kid with no memory so you two have to be the same.'

'Hai' they both thought back.

" Kids are you okay? Any thing wrong?" a voice asked, sounded very worried. Still a couple of distance away.

As they all turned to faced the voice, they all shared an curious and confused face. The man then knows that something is wrong as he moved toward them, causing the other two boys to shot their hands out agaon, protecting their master and telling the man to not come any closer by the looks of their eyes.

The man phase for a moment before smiling and steps closer. The tea boys decided then that the man is harmless or at least don't have any intentions to harm them. So they both blinked a few times before lowering their hand and step closer to their master in case the man decided anything else about it.

" Are you kids okay?" the man asked again. And this time, Ashiriya used his power to gasps what the man intented. He blink a couple of times hold out his hands to his bodyguards to tell them that it's okay. He smiled at them and they both relaxed a bite. Then he turned to the man and tilted his head in confusion with a a little smile on his face.

The man sigh and bend down, low enough to look at the boy's faces. Then he asked again.

" Are you okay noys? What is you guy's names?" he asked smiling. As he closed the distance between them. The other man look worryingly but didn't say anything.

Ashiriya look up smiling and reached out his hands to the man's forhead, sending a thought to him.

'I don't know who I am. All I knows is that these two boys are my bodyguards and the only friends that I had. I don't know where I am. I don't know who you are either. I know for a fact that I am searching for the key. May you please tell me where I could find him?' he asked as he sends he's thought to the man in front of him and his two friends. They both looked surprised by it.

They both knows that people was always greedy and very much craved for their master's powers. Most times, their master didn't even used his powers for years and yet, here he is, using this powers on someone they barely saw for ten moments. There must be something about this man that gain their master trust for them to not killed him in instinctively.

That moment, they both trust the man instantly.

[Time skipped for a couple of days]

It has being seven days since the day that they come home with the two man. they find out that both man are very nice and generous. The first man was named Takaba Shirouji and the other was named Takato Koujin, weird name if you asked them but experiences told them to keep that to themselves. For a day they traveled in a object that look like one of those mezherk from planet Unioun where they were used as transportation and they were right. They found out that it was called a car. A vehicle that we're use for transportation when they asked them.

Ashiriya heard Takaba told his companion that they were lost and have no memory as to who they are. So, Takato was very understanding. It seems like he has experienced as to what it was like to have no memory as to who he was. So he didn't asked anything else and is very nice. When they were still in the so called car, Takaba has asked for their names but all he did was look hurt and confused and he understands right away. As they talk, the man was kind enough to give them names.

Ashiriya found the name Akihiko to be his liking and say that he wants that named only to get laughed at. He was confused about it. Until Takaba explained that is a girl's name and chose another one for him instead. From now on, he will be known as Akihito. And Kiryat will be known as Kou while Tirkota insisted that he liked the named Takato just fine. He said it has a good rings to it, causing the other Takato Koujin to laughed out loud.

As they lived with the two man, they learned about their language and their world. The planet that the are currently resides on is called planet Earth, on star system or perhaps Galaxy Milky Way. It was cute. When Kou accidentally burst out that the named was cute, Koujin give him a looks and then laughed out loud. Takato just sighed and shakes his head in resignation.

They learned that Earth is on the verge of becoming a technology planet, which caused Akihito to worried for a bit because a couple of the planets that they had traveled to has very highly technologies and they find it out the hard way as to why it was hard for Akihito to steps onto planets like that. They also learned that the timetable here is like much like Akihito home. They measures times in second, minutes hours, days, week, months, and then year. The only difference between them was the fact that his home planet does not have seconds and minutes. After all, what's the need of seconds and minutes for when they live forever.

They have no need of times. Not when they knows that they will never die for what they had done to Ashiriya and his Beloved brother. As Akihito compare and contrast between the two planets, he found himself crying.

Just the memories of his home was enough to make him cried a river. Even if he was already restricted his powers, it wasn't enough to stop the emotions that flow from him to other people and animals alike. In a blink of an eyes, people all around the area found themselves crying from emotions that didn't belong to them. From the w Addy their heart hurts to the way that their tears flowed. It hurried more than they had ever experienced before.

It was emotions that had lived for thousands of hundreds years worth.

The way that he missed him. The way that he remembered him. The loved and feelings they had. Every little details makes Akihito heart to clenched tightening and make his tears flows until Kou and Takato come to him in tears, telling him to stop because of his emotions.

When they broke down the door to his room because he didn't opened his door due to being too deeply into his memory, they both found Akihito seating by the windows with bloody tears in his eyes. The tears has turned to blood as they flowed from his eyes down to his cheeks like a drops of rained that never left. The scenes caused them to stop dead in their tracks.

They have planned to yelled at him for not considered the outcome of his actions but when they opened the door and saw the scene before their eyes. It was all that they could do as they watch Akihito cried with blood flowing from his eyes. With the scenario behind Akihito, it just make it worser than it's already was.

Sitting by the window. As the room as darkly lite up by only the lights from the window. The sun was just sitting as there's red and orange rays of light shows from the background, making Akihito blood tears more dramatic than ever. Is like every else was gone be and all there was were Akihito by himself. The ultimate loneliness was enough to driven anyone else into insanity.

As the boy's snapped out of trace, they both took a deep breath and slowly walked toward Akihito with tears in their face.

" Akihito, please... " Kou begged as he felt a wave of raw emotions hit him hard. It took everything in him to not dropped to his knees and cry out the emotion as tears fell from his face. By then, the people outside had already fainted due to too much emotions and intensity in the air.

Turning to Kou and Takato with blood still in his eyes, Akihito wipes the tears from his eyes with his backhanded and controlled his emotions. Yet, tears didn't stopped flowing from his eyes. Now that Akihito controlled his emotions, Kou and Takato was beginning to expect the worse. Just because he controlled his emotions doesn't mean that he will stopped crying. They learned from experienced of watching, guarding, and staying with Akihito over the past thousands of years. And they had wishes that they will find the key this time.

Because they have known that no matter how long one lives for, there's a limited of emotions that ones can take. As for Akihito, it was the worse of the all. They didn't know Akihito before they met but they both knows that Akihito have lived for more than twice their age. And they are immortal beings, from Heaven and Hell. That mean a very very long time.

Kou was a archangel. Who wishes to be human after hearing from the King of Heaven about a being named of Ashiriya of the Immortal. And he had cried to his friends and archangels about him. Some knows while the other angels were too young to have known. It seems that only the top hundred angels known about it. Because half them were born or created when Ashiriya has taken the curse or blessing, depends upon your ideal.

Takato was a Wing Demon. The purest form of Demon. Right next to the King of Hell was Takato. Like Kou, Takato was born as the results of what happened to Ashiriya. So, when the King of Hell decided for him to be Ashiriya's bodyguard. He was more than willing. Even if it means that he have to work with an archangel.

And so, when they both turn five thousands years in their realms, they left for Ashiriya. Meeting him wasn't what they expected from an immortal being. It was above and beyond what they could apprehensive.

As they watch their master cried, they'd used their powers and make an invisible wall to block out the emotions from flowing outside. Even if inside is like the fire's within the sun, they will stay with their master.

Noticed that his two friends wasn't going to leave. Akihito decided to stop thinking about his Shiya and go to sleep. After all, kid needs their sleep. Soon enough, the door opened and Takaba Shirouji look inside and noticed that Akihito was fast asleep with tear in his eyes. While both Kou and Takato were sleeping closely by. He smiled sadly before closing the door.

Three years had past and Akihito, Kou, and Takato had learned everything from the people in the little country city. From basic needs to how to read and write to manner to cooking to... You named it. One thing that Akihito found out that he loves is photographing. He likes how the photos catches the moment in time. He like how he can make a simple moment in time freeze. He likes everything about it. Actually, he's obssessed with it. And he knows it. He known the reasons too.

So, when Takaba Shirouji decided that he wants to adopted him as he's son. Akihito was more than happy to. Saya Takato found out that Takato, the boy, didn't have any parents because he have no memory to who he was, and decided to adopted Takato officially into the family. Kou was adopted by the Fujushiki. And as they grew up side by side, went to a school together and sneaking out to met as their original body together. Times had past and more than three years has gone by.

When the three families decided to moved to bigger place, they all were happy. As they all graduated from elementary school and left for the largest city in their country, they were supposed to be 11 years old. Middle school starting soon in three weeks as they moved to a city called Tokyo. And they have times to get used to bigger city.

Akihito and his dad lives in an apartment because Akihito doesn't like western houses. While both Kou and Takato families brought their own houses. Although they lived in an apartment, the apartment itself was big. With three room and a whole kitchen plus two bathrooms. It was more than enough.

Takaba Shirouji started job in photography and he's good at it. More than once, he got job request from all over the country and is more than one could handle. But he's happy about it. Kou's parents work in phone company. While Takato parents work in clothes designed. And Akihito, Kou, and Takato joined middle school. They all went to Hajinshima Middle School. They all passed the exam with flying colors, or that's what his dad said.

School started in one week as the boy's went shopping for clothes and accessories for school. They have fun and they're learning more and more about the planet called Earth. Kou find himself into the intellectual department called being a Cracker and Hackers for the police department as a part time job. There were laws for underage work but Kou didnt shows he's face so the police let their eyes close for him since he's that good. While Takato worked part time as a martial arts teachers. It was amazing on how they recuit him. But that's their stories for another time. As for Akihito?

He learned more than he should and as his friends knows it, he drawn trouble anywhere he went. Whether he noticed or not. Especially in a place called school. For that's when human are being very human indeed. In more than one way.

After all, he is Akihito Tababa, Ashiriya of the Immortal, soulmate of the God of Destruction. And he just doesn't know that he himself is a trouble magnet. For that, god and devil alike hope that their fellow named Kou and Takato wouldn't be in too much trouble, not that is going to do anything because Kou and Takato both known that even the King of Heaven or King of Hell themselves couldn't do a damn thing about the being called Ashiriya, now Akihito.

They might as enjoyed the experiences that comes along with their master. Is part of the deal. Although they had more than once wishes for no trouble. Being with Ashiriya is ten levels above what fate could have done.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. IF ANYONE WANT TO KNOW HOW BOTH KOU AND TAKATO GOT THEIR JOBS WHEN THEY BOTH SHOULD BE ONLY STARTING MIDDLE SCHOOL. REVIEWS AND VOTE FOR IT... YES FOR THEIR STORIES. NO FOR DON'T WANT THEIR STORY. INCLUDED IT IN YOUR REVIEW.

SEE Y'ALL... LATER

Windying


	4. Chapter 4

**After A Long Time ch4**

* * *

Previously:

School started in one week as the boy's went shopping for clothes and accessories for school. They have fun and they're learning more and more about the planet called Earth. Kou find himself into the intellectual department called Internet, being a Cracker and Hackers for the police department, as a part time job. There were laws for underage work but Kou didn't shows his face so the police let their eyes closed for him since he's that good. While Takato worked part time as a martial arts teachers. It was amazing on how they recruit him. But that's their stories for another time. As for Akihito?

He learned more than he should and as his friends knows it, he drawn trouble anywhere he went. Whether he noticed or not. Especially in a place called school. For that's when human are being very human indeed. In more than one way.

After all, he is Akihito Takaba, Ashiriya of the Immortal, soul mate to the God of Destruction. And he just doesn't know that he himself is a trouble magnet. For that, god and devil alike hope that their fellow named Kou and Takato wouldn't be in too much trouble, not that is going to do anything because Kou and Takato both known that even the King of Heaven or King of Hell themselves couldn't do a damn thing about the being called Ashiriya, now Akihito.

They might as enjoyed the experiences that comes along with their master. Is part of the deal. Although they had more than once wishes for no trouble. Being with Ashiriya is ten levels above what fate can do.

^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ^0^

In a huge apartment, more like a condo, in a room filled with books, cameras, papers, and drawings on the wall, a young boy who looks and ages doesn't agree with another, stirred as s loud ring ring tone was heard. Groaning, he opened his left eye and peek through his room and turned his head toward the loud sound that woken him up. Upon the table beside the bed is a what human called a alarm clock. Akihito called it annoying clock. Blinking his eyes for a couple times then look at the clock again.

7:15 A. M. It reads.

Eyes shooting opened, he glared at the clock and then blinked again. He snapped his head up so fast as he shouted into the air a "Shit! I'm going to be late on my first day of school!" as he got up and rushed to the closet and grabbed a pair of clothes that he had set out last night. Struggling into the clothes as fast possible, Akihito fell a couples of time before succeed.

Running to the kitchen, he noticed a note sticking on the refrigerator. Walking quickly to the notes, it read:

Aki-Chan! Morning! I take it that you woke up late again today? Well, there's breakfast one the table so heat it up.

Okay! I will be going to mountain Fuji for a job so I won't be back for another week. Take care of yourself!

By the way, great jobs on the exam!

Love daddy :-o

Seriously?, Akihito thought, well, at least he's having fun. Oh shit, I'm going to be wait!

Running to the sofa in the living room and then ran like he's life depends on it to the door. Opening the door so forcefully that it slammed into the background with an echoed that last for ten full seconds and standing in front of the doors were his best friends and bodyguards. They raised their eyebrows at Akihito for being so careless with the door.

Not that they were going to said anything.

" Morning, Ashi.. Ehem... Akihito-sama." said Kou as he isn't so used to saying his other named. Smiling he replied back.

"Morning guys. And dropped the sama. It's seriously getting on my nerves so early in the morning"

As they both nodded. Akihito look at them and sighed. As he started walking toward the bus stops, he sends them a order.

'From now on, unless I order later, you both are to think of me as a friend and childhood friend only. No matter what the situations, as long as we're still at school, you both are to only referred to me as a friend and childhood friend only. This is an order. Understand?' he'd command.

Knowing that they can't do anything against the orders, they both nodded. Then suddenly Takato stopped and raised a hand. Akihito had to roll his eyes at that.

'Yes, Tirkota? ' he required. The formative was seriously going to make him snapped. He stopped himself and murmured a spell on him before his mode effects anything else.

'Ashiriya, what if they are involved? Like with us and the student's? ' he asked telepathic.

That cause both Kou and Akihito to stopped in their tracks. Both blinked at Takato. Now that he mentions it, both Kou and Akihito was started to thinks about them. It's been four years since they'd done anything. Even if they erased their presences, it wasn't that hard to find them if they wanted to. Afterall, they're not stupid. Or could they have... Akihito was quiet for couple of minutes before he shakes his head and started walking again.

Decided to be careful instead of sorry. He send out an order to both of them. 'be on guards. Don't let your eyes closed' he ordered carefully, considering the circumstances of the best way to make sure that they have more than one escaped routes. Just in case.

As they made it to the bus stopped, in like one minute, the bus was there. As they get on the bus and make their ways to the school, five minutes away from there, Akihito was in deep thought as both Kou and Takato stand sides by sides with Akihito. Both on guards and lowering their presences even more as they try to catches any out of place presence. What they don't know was that their presences alone was a magnet as everyone in the bus eyes them. Whether it's in good ways or bad ways.

Soon enough, they all arrived at the gate of their school. The school was a five stories high with two building attached to both of the end. There were five trees total in front of the school with equally distance between the trees and the buildings itself. Akihito noticed with sudden interests and curiosity.

Both Kou and Takato noticed the way that Akihito eyed the surrounding with interested and curiosity, which wasn't a great deal if is just plain curiosity. When Akihito gets like this, both Kou and Takato was already Making plans that involved rescuing, sneaking, shadowy, and being cautiously. It was a hassle yet that's how they kept their shapes. Being involved with Akihito was not going to be easygoing, for they know that Akihito is definitely being defined by the word 'trouble magnetic field' and was not just that.

They were ready for any sudden troubles.

As they walked to the announcement broad, they searches for their names and classes. Akihito was the first to located his name. The names on the list wasn't long like the other list and there's only about 20 people on it while Akihito noticed that the other classes has at least 30 students on it.

" I'm in class year 1 class 3 with Suzuki-sensei. What about your guys? " Akihito asked.

" I'm in the same class with you" answered Kou. And Takato just nodded his answer.

" So, we're in the same class" Akihito concluded.

They all nodded. Just then Akihito noticed that people were watching them like there's a show going on. He raised his eyebrows at the people. And some blushed at him. Why? He wondered. Then he look at Kou and Takato for explanation and got only a puzzled look returned. Akihito just blinked.

Now that he paid attention to their surrounding, he noticed that Kou and Takato were the tallest man at their supposed age. Akihito grin knowingly who led kou and Takato to looked confused. He was on the middle of Kou and Takato so he noticed that the images they gave out wasn't very pleasantly. Is like a rich kid with two bodyguards, well it was closed but he wasn't rich. He wasn't a young rich master. Not that they know what he is anyway.

Then suddenly, the air wiped so fast and a loud swiftly the air around them. Making the trees hissed in sound and people screamed as the air lift the girl's uniform skirts while the guys cussed. Words like 'what the hell, fuck, shit, and asshole' were used. Akihito was curious as to why did people cussed when a airplane suddenly lowered above their heads and people started running away.

Looking up, Akihito noticed that the airplane was one of those little airplane that he seen on the television where the protagonist was a rich bastard. Having too much money to spent and too much times on their hands. The airplane stopped at mid air and a rope were dropped as a teenage boy was seen stepping out and grabbed the rope then, just like that, he dropped down.

The sight were be very good if not for the fact that when the boy slides down into the ground, the boy's pants slides down to his feet and guess what he wears?

A Teddy bear boxer. Red boxer with green Teddy bear patterns.

People busted out laughing at the top of their lungs while Akihito and his friends just starring shockingly at the scenes before their eyes. Then a foot touches the ground and the teenage boy bend down and pick out his pants. Looking very embarrassed. Then straightened himself out and stand his ground. The laughing quiet down by then.

The boy was quite cute looking if Akihito look at him carefully. He had light brown hair with big round eyes and a cute round face. The boy was too far for Akihito to see his eye color but he could see that it's might be green or light blue. The boy stand up straightforward and then another teenage land behind with with calmness and grace.

The two boy straighten up and lined with their brasses bow low. Then suddenly, a figure dropped to the ground with a loud thumping sound. Catching all eyes on him. The teen was very strong looking with the air of young master. With the forces that claimed him to be a very rich son.

Then Akihito noted something.

Akihito had already limited all his powers to about only 90%. With only 10% of powers left in his body, he doesn't have enough powers to killed anyone, not that people on this planet was strong enough for him to used any actual strengths. After all, with only 10% of his powers is already equal to the strengths of 100 people here. And don't forget that he still can use magic and spells amount varies of other things that you would rather not know... Even if Earth is a planet that have, what was the word that father used to described them?

Oh, right.

Supernatural being. It's only make out 1% of all the population on Earth. Not a lot if you asked me. But still more than enough for this planet.

Akihito find it funny that out of all the planet that he had traveled to, Earth was the planet that is most similar to and different from his home planet. Whether is the way that they used technology here or the way that there are beings called human here. The contrast was so big that Akihito had find himself more than once asked himself why did he chose this planet to stay for so long. Not that he didn't like the planet. He found it very interesting and fun that he was thinking of staying here for long terms. Which isn't an option. He still have to search for his key.

The teenage boy was a werewolf.

Still a kid but one nevertheless. With silver hair and dark green eyes. Akihito could tell that this young boys future is very active. And very creative.

This is Tokyo afterall, Akihito didn't see why there won't be any supernatural being. Akihito know that earth isn't only different from what he was used to but he like it and choose to searched here. He learned from his father that there are a lot of supernatural beings in big cities like Tokyo but didn't think that he was meeting one of them so soon. But he wasn't really surprised either.

Kou and Takato look at eachother and Akihito noted that his two supposed childhood friends has caught on the realization of the situation. So he wasn't surprised when he heard thoughts from them. It seems like they both talked it out in their mind already.

'Ashiriya, please excuses us from using powers. Both me and Takato agree that you shouldn't involved in with super beings in school. Please, step back from having fun with them this time.' Kou pleaded. sounded very caution and hopeful. Akihito find it stiffened weird.

Akihito looked at them and if they're crazy. He wasn't going to in the beginning. He want to started searching for his Beloved, not wasting time with kids who's too young to know their positions in life. So he nodded to them and they turned away from the three new students whose airplane hasn't leave yet. He know that they're right so he just left with them.

Akihito didn't that he had already caught the attention of the so called young masters of one of the most important figure in Japan. With his appearance alone.

As Akihito, Kou, and Takato make their ways to the gym, they noticed that people were looking at them. Not that he care so he just shrugged off and make his way to the section of the gym for new freshman and seat on one of the chairs while both Kou and Takato seats besides him. Is properly because he's hair is blond while his eyes is Hazel color. It gave out the images that he's a punk and he liked it just fine.

The ceremony started and one hour later, Akihito found himself nodded into kou's shoulder and knocked out. He wake's up later when Kou and Takato called him from within his mind. Just as the principal called out the top ten examiner.

" Takashi Ami " a girl went up to the stage, bow to the audience, turned to the principal and shake hand with him then gets off.

"Gousho Shingo" a boy went and did the same thing.

"Suzuki Daichi" a boy when and did the same thing.

"Sakamoto Aoki" a girl with reddish hair when to the stage and did the same thing.

"Endo Fujii" a tall boy with a tennis racket in his back when to the stage.

"Nishimura Fushou" a teenaged boy who have a strong figure went up the stage and Akihito noticed that's the boy from the airplane who landed gracefully. Akihito smile at the images that the boy produced.

"Ogata Miura" The boy with the teddy bear boxer when to the stage and did the same thing. Akihito was trying not to snicker with his hands on his mouth.

"Fujiwara Okishio" the boy with the silver haired whom Akihito pointed out as a werewolf take the stage and did the same thing, only with more grace and calmness.

"Matsuda Natsumi" a girl with long dark black hair when to the stage and bow slowly and gracefully, with the air of a princess. Akihito was trying very hard not to laugh out loud as the audience whispered can be heard throughout the whole gym. He noticed that she's one of the supernatural being, shorted to SB. She's one of the rare race that he's father told him a couple of weeks ago. What was it called again? He can't remember.

"And lastly, this year, there are three amazingly student who score full marks on the exam. Please give your attention to the stage here." the principal announced out loud as surprised shouted can be heard everywhere around Akihito and them. Not that he blamed them, Akihito himself wondered who can get that smart? not that the exam was hard but nevertheless, he had a bad feeling about about what was coming.

Is smell trouble. And predicted double trouble.

"Fukushiki Kou" He announced as Kou looked up surprised, then look at Akihito and Takato for a second before standing up and went to the stage. Akihito was surprised. Stunned. Shocked. And he hasn't blinked yet as he watched his friend, supposed childhood friend, and bodyguard to the stage in a mazed. And he wasn't the only one. Takato was looking at Kou with the same expression as they watched Kou did the same as the other students before him. Only with him, all the teachers stand up and shakes hand with him, taking longer than Akihito think. All the other students were in the same aftermath.

Then Kou walked back to the seat with a blank expression as he looked at Akihito and then Takato in a dazed. Then the principal clear his throat and called out the other name.

"Saya Takato, please come to the stage" and that's when Akihito nearly jumped out from his chair in shocked. He remember taking the exam but he didn't care what score he got so he answered it as fast as he could on the exam. It was taken on the internet so he finished it so fast that he got glared from Kou, Takato and the other examiner who was taking the same exam. what if he lost? they did make a bet as to who have the lowest score will be treating the others to whatever they wants for dinner for one whole week.

Takato looked at Akihito and then turned to Kou with the same expression that Kou had before going up the stage. The stage was in a blaze of hand shakes and bows and who know what. And then a couple minutes later, Takato was back to his seat.

The principal was now beaming in happiness as he once again cleared his throat for attention as Akihito was thinking that whoever it was who have the other full score mark is going to have Akihito's full attention. After all, that just mean that they are super smart, right?

Then the surprised came. It come in full mode.

"Takaba Akihito, the last one with full mark on the exam. And the only one who finished the exam in ten minutes flat. Please come to the stage" Akihito jumped out of his chair and stared at the principal as if he's crazy, for what seems like forever and then he fainted from the shock. The last thing that he heard was Kou and Takato's yelling while noises were heard in the background. And everything went black.

Akihito woke up in the infirmary a minutes later with both Kou and Takato beside him looking embarrassed and worried at the same times. The school nurse was frowning at him and his friends. Did I do something? he asked himself.

"What happen guys?" he asked as he tried to sit up. Kou noticed this and helped him up as Takato answered his question.

"Akihito, you fainted during the ceremony a couple of minutes ago" Takato answered with a grin on his face. oh shit. they're going to tease me for this! Akihito suddenly become aware of his situation as he tried to stand up. Not good!

Just then the nurse come closer and seat beside the bed with him.

"Takaba-kun. have you been eating? How are your eating habit?" she asked, looking at him as if he's all bone and no meat.

"Sensei, you don't have to worry about that. I eat more than those two combine. Is just that I don't gained weight. So you don't have to worry" Akihito said while looking at Kou and Takato while thinking I see, this is why they look embarrassing. And he was right.

After all, Kou and Takato has been with Akihito for thousands of years yet they didn't even noticed his figure. How skinny he look or how he eat. As long as they guard him properly, they didn't noticed something like that. Not that he blame them, they won't be able to tell even if they noticed it anyway. After all, even as a kid, he never gain weight, causing his Shiya to make sure that he eat twice the amount that everyone else eat. That didn't do a damn thing.

Kou and Takato noticed the look in his eyes as they both stiffened. Scared that he might get too emotional. But all Akihito did was smile weakly at them and the nurse.

"My name is Sakishima Kyouko. The head nurse here. There's another nurse aren't here at the moment but her name is Mizuki but don't call her Zuki or Mizu cause she will kill you" The nurse introduce herself.

Sakishima-sensei was a lean girl with long hair in ponytail as her face and everything else about her scream in the word 'Normal'. But if you look at her carefully, she has the face of a beauty queen who is in hiding.

"Ah, hai. My name is Takaba Akihito" he said slyly bowe his head at her.

"My name is Fukushiki Kou" Kou said as he bow.

"Saya Takato" Takato finished with a bow.

The nurse gave them a surprised look before bombing them with the question.

"So, you three are the genius that the teacher had been talking about for the last two weeks huh" she said with her eyes wide opened. Kou and Takato each give her a nervous laugh while Akihito groaned loudly with one hand on his forehead.

"That wasn't suppose to happen" Akihito complained loudly.

"What do you mean? Should you be happy?" Sakishima-sensei asked confusedly. Akihito just waved at her and chuckle darkly, making Kou and Takato winced and shivered.

No wonder dad said great job... he known! And he's the one that teached us! shit! double shit!

Akihito was getting pissed off. he didn't want the attention! he didn't need the attention. How was he going to searched for his Beloved if he's the center of attention?! As each second passed by, Akihito's powered was raising as the ground started to shakes slowly at first and then faster and faster. The whole building was shaking by now. The windows as nearly shattered. The cabinet where glasses of tubes and beakers were being held was shaking violently.

The nurse was now holding her hand over her head as she dock under the bed.

"Akihito!" Kou and Takato both shouted as they grabbed him by his armed and shielded him away from the window that was threatened to shattered. That was all it takes for Akihito to calm down. As he calm down so is the shaking.

Kou and Takato was now breathing hard and panting from the waves of emotion reflected off from Akihito and he felt guilty for it.

As the nurse come out from under the bed and dust off her clothes, she looked at them in worry but before she asked, Akihito was shaking his head to tell her that nothing happened to them. In minutes, the speaker in the corner of the infirmary announced the recents shakes from the principle.

"Good morning, students and staffs. I hope that no one was hurt during the earthquake a couple minutes ago. if there's any inquiry or so please see the infirmary ASAP and report to your teacher if anything else is wrong."

Akihito felt guilty that he didn't think before letting his emotion raise that badly, it could killed people and he knows it yet he wasn't careful. He mentally kicked himself for being careless.

Kou and Takato was looking at him in worried as he smile back weakly and shaken his head, indicating that he won't let his emotion raise again. If he can help it.

After that, they went back to their classroom and make another episode of drama there. Then the rest of the day was spent getting to know his classmate, touring the school, getting to know the location of the school and other important and non-classic things in school, like clubs. Akihito didn't let his emotion raised or use his powers for the rest of the day.

At the end of the day, Kou found himself being made into the Student Council Secretary but he rejected the position and only helped out in occasional events that require more help as a had promise. He said that he had a part time job and is not available for the position. When the president asked, Kou just smile one of his mystery smile at him and bolt with Akihito and Takato.

The day was covered with them running from teachers, students, and some important adults that come out of nowhere and demand their help. it was fun, how they lost their chaser after chaser. But enough is enough.

Everyone stopped their advance when Takato lost it.

Akihito, Kou and Takato was running away from the Student Council, SC for short, when the other groups of clues and student and teacher corner them.

The Karate club, Judo Club, Kendo Club, Fashion club, you named it. Even the manga club(what the hell is that?! Akihito asked) There were about a hundred people representing their clubs all surrounding them like wolves claiming their meat.

This was not their first time being corner like this but Akihito was getting pissed off as each second past with their shouting, screaming and pushing. Akihito can felt the snapped of his powers coming loose as he whispered to his two trust friends.

"Kou...Takato...both of you have exactly ten seconds to stop everyone here before I lose control...okay?" Akihito whispered menacingly as he put every ounce of tolerance into the word. Of course, that was enough for both of them to snapped out of their thoughts and get in action.

Clack!

A sound was heard as everyone froze to what they were doing. They all turned their heads and saw how Takato's hand was connecting into the wall, where a big hole was opened by the size of a basketball.

Everyone shivered as they back out. some started running away, the martial arts people, as they felt the air around takato growing darkly. Those that are unlucky enough to gasp Takato's face when he's mad froze immediately and pissed their pants. Some run away crying while the other braver one slowly back away, pulling anyone else who was still frozen from shock away.

In the next three weeks, Akihito, Kou and Takato were being avoid like diseases, not that Akihito have any problem with it. In fact, he was so happy that he was bleaming, making the sakura trees bloomed in the wrong season. he's mode was so contagious that the whole school was one big happy smile.

During weekend and non school days Akihito, Kou and Takato started to searches for his Beloved. Akihito goes place to place, trying to sense his Beloved presences. Kou used the internet to searches for clues and ideas of places that he might appeared on. And Takato went from one dojo to another as he search for their strongest and best fighter, trying to limited the number of people that might be his master's key. They went on like that for couples of months and before they knows it. They had searches throughout Japan already.

As they decided to searches on other country, Kou and Takato forbidden Akihito from going over sea and let them goes instead. From fear and other things. However, if both of them go then who was going to protected Akihito? Not that he needed protection but, some stupid people might used that opportunity and attacked. So in the end, Kou has to stay while Takato when to search over sea.

If anyone asked Akihito who he would rather let go over sea, he would without a doubt say Kou. Why? because one, Kou is the mature one of the three, even if Akihito is the oldest one of the three. Akihito himself was naive and dangerous. Two, Kou is a strategies when it comes to searches and brain. So he wouldn't take too much times searching for it. Three, Kou didn't need to be protected or so because he's way too fast as a Fallen Being. He can used his powers. So in case someone tried to catcher him, they will be more than sorry.

Akihito allowed it. And he guarantee it. That's why he didn't let him go. Instead, Takato went. As a Martial Art Competitor.

Four months later, he come back with clues and the confirmation of Akihito's Beloved presence. Along with the champion title. Using the clues, Kou and Takato make Akihito promised to not used his power during their searches. And so, with nothing to do, Akihito decided to let them searches while he does something that he's father asked him to do.

They went into training. As a photographer and journalism. They went from Japan to China to Russia to... all of Asia. Then all over the world. In the end, they were gone for three years. When they come back, Akihito was supposed to be 16 years old. And a high school student except that during that time that they went into training, Akihito went to night school in America and had already finished high school diploma. Takaba Shirouji was not happy. And so, they returned to Japan with a completed complicated Takaba Akihito, who had finished their training ten years earlier than the actual requirement, and a not so happy father by the named of Takaba Shirouji.

When they got out of the plane, Kou and Takato were already there greeting them. Kou was now three inches taller than Kou and Kou was now four inches taller than Akihito. They were getting to their original images and times is telling them that things are going to changes soon.

"Akihito! Takaba-san! Welcome back" Kou and Takato yelled out as Takato ran to huge Akihito and Kou bow to them. In more than one way.

"Well... Well...Well... look at you boys. Your guys are growing up!" Takaba Shirouji exclaimed as he patted Kou and Takato's shoulder, causing both of them to blushed and smile nervously because they know how right Takaba Shirouji was right. In more ways than he knows.

As they make their way back, both Kou and Takato welcome him back with their thought transference, in another word, telepathy. Kou was driving a flying vehicle that take the designed of a spot car as Takaba Shirouji seat in the front seat with him while Takato and Akihito seating in the back seat.

'Welcome back Master Ashiriya' both of them chorus and Akihito just smile and nodded in knowledge at them.

In a place where mortal can not reach, gods and goddesses alike were watching pleasingly. In a place where lights don't reach, Demons and monsters alike watches as they hope that the Curse Immortal will find the key so that they wouldn't have to work with Heaven. And in Heaven, hopes were castes in the same way, different directions.

All is well for now. Thing are just getting prestarted. As god and goddess of destiny alike can not interference. Happiness hasn't got a hold of the Curse Immortal and the God of Destruction.

+++A/N+++

Thank you for reading this. As I was thinking of including Kou and Takato's scene in here. There aren't enough vote to make it happen. So in the next three or four chapters, Please Vote YES or No for Kou and Takato's scene when they met Kirishima and Suoh. Asami and Akihito will also be meeting so. So vote YES or NO.

CAUSE NO VOTING MEAN YOU DON'T WANT THEY TO MET.

REVIEW?... hehehehe O_0 ^ _ ^

~Windying


End file.
